Le Trio de Sang
by Padmarosa
Summary: Le jour de la Bataille de Poudlard, Hermione se fait mordre par Greyback. En comprenant, qu'elle était devenue un loup-garou, elle quitte le monde magique, se haïssant de trop. Mais un an après, elle revoit une personne inattendue, avec Diana, sa seule amie et ensemble deviennent, le Trio de sang.
1. Chapter 1 : La rencontre

Le vent s'amusait avec ses cheveux aussi lisse, que la peau de son visage laineux. Elle était sur la route, à attendre que le feu passe au vert, sur sa moto. Eh oui, Hermione Granger, avait une moto. Et le plus étonnant, était ses cheveux. D'habitude, ils étaient si robustes, qu'on pouvait les confondre avec un nid d'oiseau.

Le feu verre, elle redémarra sa moto, et roula sur le sol enneigé. D'ailleurs, vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi elle était là, à conduire une moto, alors qu'en étant sorcière, elle pouvait transplaner n'importe où dans le monde entier. Pour la simple et bonne raison, qu'elle voulait se déconnecter de la magie. Elle ne voulait plus en utiliser. Plus depuis la Bataille de Poudlard. Cette magie, qu'elle chérissait tant, l'avait changé. Mais, il n'y avait pas que ça, en réalité. C'était bien plus compliqué, quand on s'intéressait à son passé. Bien plus brumeux et hostile. Hermione n'avait pas changé en un an, pas tellement. Sauf, que le regard des autres sur, elle, lui, avait changé. Sur son si joli visage, était imprégné d'une abominable cicatrice, qui partait de sa cerne, à sa joue droite. Même avec le plus miraculeux des fonds de teint, on pouvait toujours distinguer cette abomination. Mais ce n'était pas tout, encore une fois. Sur son avant bras gauche, trônait la cicatrice d'une profonde morsure. La morsure d'un loup-garou. Et pas n'importe lequel. Celui de Fenrir Greyback. C'était aussi à cause de cet homme malintentionné, qu'elle ne voulait plus de la magie.

D'un geste rapide, Hermione accéléra la vitesse de sa moto, en étant sur une route peu fréquenté d'une ville moldue, proche de Pré-au-Lard.

Alors qu'elle roulait jusqu'à sa maison secrète, un cri lui désintégra les tympans. Ce qui lui valut la peine, de se prendre le sol goudronné, la tête la première.

La voix était très proche mais surtout, elle lui était familière.

En deux, trois mouvements, elle ré-enfourcha sa moto, qui n'eut que quelques égratignures. Elle tourna machinalement les branches de son guidon et fonça comme une flèche, jusqu'à devant chez elle. Après avoir dépassé sa maison, elle le tourna, vers la droite et s'embarqua sur une route mal-entretenue. Un nouveau cri, la stoppa en un bruyant crissement de freins. La voix se faisait de plus en plus forte et s'était rajoutée des nuances de douleur. Contrairement à tout à l'heure. Ça avait l'air plus d'un cri peureux, qu'autre chose. Hermione devait faire vite ! Qui s'est dans quel état, elle allait retrouver le pauvre homme, si elle ne fonçait pas. Elle arriva à la frontière de la ville de Pré-au-Lard. Elle entendit un troisième hurlement. Qui, cette fois-ci, n'était ni approximative ou éloignée. Elle était juste là, cette voix.

Elle bondit hors de sa bécane, d'un geste gracieux, et grogna en voyant des anciens Mangemorts combattre, un homme emmitouflé de la tête aux pieds. Elle n'arrivait même pas à voir ses yeux.

Même malgré le temps hivernal, Hermione ôta sa veste, et la balança sur sa moto.

Ses yeux brillèrent, dans l'obscurité, qui commençait à se faire trop présente. Ses vêtements disparurent, pour laisser place à sa fourrure de loup-garou. Aussitôt transformée, elle se jeta au cou, de l'un des deux Mangemorts, qu'elle n'avait, d'ailleurs, jamais vu.

L'homme se figea de surprise, tomba et roula sur la neige. C'était sans pitié, qu'elle lui assena, à la chaîne, dix coups de griffe, au visage, et sur le cou. Pensant qu'il avait trop peur, Hermione se dégagea des tremblements incessants de son corps, et se dirigea vers l'autre, en montrant ses crocs, l'air féroce. A pas de loup, elle s'approcha de lui, petit à petit. Elle ne s'attendait pas à se faire attaquer, par sa victime. Un sort lui transperça le dos et lui arracha un aboiement. Un flux de sang s'entremêla à ses poils rugueux, tandis qu'elle se remettait debout, comme si, elle n'avait pas été blessé.

**- Il fait moins le malin, le louveteau !**

**- Je suis un loup-garou, espèce d'abruti,** grogna Hermione d'une voix extrêmement rauque

Hermione se jeta sur le balafré et mordit son frêle cou, de son adversaire. Le coup de grâce, avait dû être pour lui, l'arrivée d'un autre loup-garou, que seule Hermione connaissait l'identité. Elles prirent un malin plaisir, à le défigurer, si bien que le deuxième Mangemort, s'enfuit, en transplanant.

**- Que des lâches, **grogna à son tour l'autre loup-garous

**- Ce sont des Mangemorts, après tout. **

L'autre, au visage de sang, pesta contre les créatures et finit par suivre le même chemin, que son collègue, frustré et nauséeux. Hermione tourna le dos, au garçon, qu'elle venait de sauver et reprit son apparence humaine. Elle posa sa main, sur son blouson en cuir et l'enfila.

**- Sérieusement, ce sont vraiment des tapettes !** fit une voix plus douce et mélodieuse

**- Tu m'étonnes. **

Un sourire laborieux s'afficha sur le visage pâle de l'ancienne Gryffondor et se retourna, une cigarette, aux bords des lèvres. Elle l'alluma, avec son briquet capricieux et jeta un rapide coup d'œil, au garçon, qui depuis, n'avait pas adressé un seul mot.

**- Oh non, j'y crois pas … Non mais j'y crois pas !** s'exclama-t-il éberlué

**- Hé, je crois qu'il a causé le blanc-bec,** rit amèrement sa coéquipière

**- Comment oses tu m'appeler de la sorte ?! Mon père en entendra parler … ! **

**- C'est fou, ce que tu es ridicule, p'tit cœur. **

**- Je vais te tuer,** grommela le garçon vexé

**- Ah oui ? Eh bien moi je vais t'égorger, à la seconde même, où tu te déciderais de faire quelque chose. **

Le garçon, allait répliquer, ne voulant pas se laisser faire par une fille, mais perdit sa langue, en croisant le regard fusilleur de Hermione.

**- Ça te dis, qu'on lui fasse la peau, Hermione ?**

**- Non, Diana,** soupira-t-elle excédée**, je crois le connaître … **

D'un pas vif, l'ancienne rouge et or, se trouva en moins de deux, en face du garçon, le visage craintif. Elle lui arracha sa capuche et son écharpe, en poussant un cri de surprise.

**- Oh non, j'y crois pas … Non mais j'y crois pas !** s'épouvanta Hermione

**- Droit d'auteur,** protesta le garçon, qui n'était autre que Drago Malefoy**, c'est ma réplique !** ironisa-t-il

**- Seigneur … Si j'avais su que c'était toi Malefoy, je t'aurais laisser crever, avec plaisir,** soupira-t-elle

**- Toujours un plaisir de te voir, Granger. **

**- D'où tu le connais Hermione ?** s'étonna Diana, l'autre fille

**- C'est étonnant que tu ne te souviennes pas de Drago Malefoy, Diana.**

**- J'avoue que ça me dit vaguement quelque chose.**

**- On oublie jamais un Malefoy ! Jamais ! **

**- Ferme-là, **siffla Diana irritée**, que va-t-on faire de lui ?** demanda-t-elle à Hermione

**- Efface-lui la mémoire.**

**- Eh, oh ! NON !** intervint Drago en voyant Diana sortir sa baguette**, je ne veux pas oublier !**

**- Sinon quoi ? Tu vas transplaner et en parler à ton père ?** rit faussement Diana

**- Non, à Greyback,** dit-il avec un sourire mesquin

Sans rien faire, les pieds de l'ancien Serpentard, décollèrent du sol et il dut affronter toute la colère de la grande Hermione Granger, sur son visage-même.

**- J'ignore comment tu sais ça, mais permets moi de te dire, que je pourrais te tuer, si tu envisages sérieusement à lui dire, qu'on s'est croisés.**

**- Hermione Granger au grand cœur, se rebelle dîtes-moi,** sourit Drago, l'air moqueur

**- Allons Malefoy, je n'ai plus de cœur, **s'exclama-t-elle le visage impassible**, tu devrais prendre ma menace en premier degrés, tu sais.**

**- Crois-moi blanc-bec, elle ne rigole pas. **

Toujours soulevé par Hermione, Drago ne fit que soupirer de lassitude.

Il dévisagea, à tour de rôle, les deux jeunes filles, et remarqua les yeux chocolats de Hermione et les yeux bleus ciel de Diana, scintiller de mille feux. C'était à la fois beau et terrifiant, à contempler.

Un silence de glace erra entre eux trois, mais Drago Malefoy le brisa bien vite, trop frustré par les regards brûlants de haine, des deux adolescentes.

- **Pourrait-on … Trouver un compromis ?**

**- Voilà une sage décision, blanc-bec. Que pourrait-être le compromis, selon toi Hermione ?**

**- Qu'il nous renseigne sur les intentions de Greyback.**

**- Vous avez de la chance que mes parents soient restés en bon termes avec lui,** grommela Drago entre ses dents**, à une seule condition.**

**- Laquelle ?**

**- Que vous protégiez ma famille.**

**- Qu'on protège ta famille ?!** s'écrièrent Diana et Hermione**, en même temps, de quoi ?**

**- Des anciens Mangemorts.**

Sur ces mots révélateurs, Hermione le lâcha avec une telle force, qu'il tomba au sol, sur le fessier.

Depuis, un lien se scella entre eux et une alliance, bien que compliqué, venait de se former.

A leurs risques et périls. ©

* * *

_**Me voici pour la fiction de la rentrée ! C'était pas prévu, mais vous savez, je suis imprévisible ! **_

_**Bref, je voulais faire quelques petites précisions sur la fiction **_

_**- Hermione n'est plus du tout la même que dans les livres à cause de la morsure. Je vais m'expliquer plus clairement dans les prochains chapitres à venir**_

_**- Alors pour cette fiction, je ne vais pas vous cacher, je me suis inspiré de Teen Wolf, la série :'))**_

_**- Diana est une fille que j'ai créé, donc elle n'est pas tirée des livres. Je vais la détailler dans le chapitre 2 ;) **_

_**Bon, j'espère que ça va vous plaire, même si Hermione n'est plus la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout de Poudlard :3 **_

_**N'oubliez pas de me laisser un review, please :3 #PADMA**_


	2. Chapter 2 : Dure réalité

_Me revoici, en un temps éclair, pour le deuxième chapitre du **Trio de Sang** !_

_Donc, ce chapitre concerne **UNIQUEMENT**, Hermione et Diana. C'était pour vous décrire, comment elles étaient devenues loup-garous, malgré-elles._

_**Note de l'auteur : Je n'ai pas précisé dans le premier chapitre, mais cette fiction est un hommage à David Legeno, qui est mort le 8 Juillet 2014. Je ne dis pas ça, pour avoir plus de vu, mais je le fais, parce que c'était, pour moi, un très bon acteur, qui jouait à la perfection Greyback, même si on le voyait moins souvent à l'écran, que le personnage dans les livres. **_

_(PS : Les "**« »**" représentent le rêve de Hermione et les répliques en italiques sont des répliques tirées du film : **Harry Potter et les reliques de la mort**.)_

_Sinon, bonne lecture, et s'il vous plaît, pensez à faire une review, c'est important pour moi. xx PADMA_

* * *

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis que Hermione avait malencontreusement croisé le chemin, de Drago Malefoy. Et ça faisait aussi une semaine qu'elle attendait des informations sur Greyback.

Bien assise sur son fauteuil émeraude, au coin de la cheminée, Hermione contemplait les bûchettes se consumer à feux doux, lunatique. Étant bercée par les crépitements réguliers des flammes, elle s'étala confortablement dans son fauteuil, et s'endormit.

**«** La nuit était tombée sur l'école de Magie de Poudlard. Hermione devait inlassablement se triturer les mains, se faisant trop de mauvais sang, pour tous ses amis.

La guerre venait d'éclater. Harry et Ron avaient disparu, avalé par la foule qui s'empressait de sortir du château, sans qu'elle puisse les serrer dans ses bras, une dernière fois. Alors qu'elle, elle était restée à l'intérieur, dans la Grande Salle, à soigner les premiers blessés de guerre. Hermione n'avait pas la frousse. Loin de là. Ayant beaucoup de connaissance en médecine magique, elle se sentait plus utile dans l'infirmerie, avec Pomfresh, que sur un champ de bataille.

Elle ne sut dire combien de temps ça avait duré, mais elle s'était effondrée en larme plus d'une fois, en apprenant la mort de Remus, Tonks et Fred.

En entendant le cri désespéré de Ginny Weasley, son amie, à un moment donné, elle ne put s'empêcher de s'engouffrer dehors, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Dehors où régnait un silence de mort. A peine Hermione avait-elle franchi les grandes portes avec Pomfresh, qu'une vision d'horreur défila sous ses yeux, inquiets. Hagrid tenait dans ses bras, le corps sans vie de son meilleur ami, le grand Harry Potter. Elle n'eut aucune réaction, comme le reste des forces du bien. Elle priait tous les dieux, pour qu'un miracle arrive et le ressuscite. Elle voulait le voir s'éveiller et affronter Voldemort. Elle le voulait plus que tout … ! Harry incarnait l'espoir et la combativité, il ne pouvait pas les quitter aussi facilement ! Bon, dieu, c'était Harry Potter, tout de même !

_**- Harry Potter est mort. Dorénavant, vous placerez votre confiance, en moi,**_ fit Voldemort un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres, avant de reprendre en hurlant vers ses Mangemorts, _**HARRY POTTER EST MORT !**_

Sous les rires des ses larbins, la réalité percuta à la face de Hermione. Comment ce moment, que personne n'attendait, avait-il pu voir le jour ? Comment un tel malheur pouvait s'abattre sur eux, les gentils de l'histoire, qui, depuis le début, se débattaient de leurs chaînes face aux ténèbres ? Comment ?!

_**- Et l'heure est venue de vous prononcer,**_ continua-t-il_**, venez-vous joindre à nous … Ou mourrez.**_

Voyant que personne ne bougeait le petit doigt, Voldemort nous dévisagea, un à un, jusqu'à apercevoir Drago Malefoy. Ses parents, la mine crispée, le supplièrent de les rejoindre, aussitôt. Ce fut d'un pas hésitant, qu'il les quitta pour rejoindre les bras de sa mère, Narcissa. Hermione ne pouvait pas le blâmer. Comme s'il avait le choix peut-être … !

Neville se redressa, droit comme un pic et tituba, tout en s'avançant vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres, le visage impassible.

_**- Je dois avouer que, j'espérais mieux,**_ confit Tom Jedusor sarcastique_**, et on peut savoir qui vous êtes, jeune homme ?**_

_**- Neville Londubat,**_ répondit le blessé, sous les moqueries tapageurs des Mangemorts

_**- Eh bien Neville, je suis sur qu'on peut te trouver, une place dans nos rangs …**_

_**- J'aimerais dire quelque chose,**_ le coupa Neville

_**- Bien Neville, je suis sur, que nous serons captivés, en écoutant ce que tu as, à nous dire. **_

_**- Ça ne change rien que Harry soit mort,**_ commença le Gryffondor_**, des gens meurent tous les jours. Des amis … De la famille … Oui, on a perdu Harry cette nuit, mais il est toujours là. Dans nos cœurs. Comme Fred. Et Remus … Tonks … Tous. Ils ne sont pas morts en vain. Mais vous, oui !**_ s'écria-t-il en foudroyant du regard un Voldemort jovial et ses Mangemorts_**, parce que vous vous trompez ! Le cœur de Harry battait pour nous. Pour nous tous ! Ce n'est pas fini ! **_

Au même moment que Neville, prit l'épée de Gryffondor, Harry sauta des bras du demi-géant, et lança un sort sur une foulée de Mangemort. Soulagée, Hermione ne pouvait qu'être heureuse de voir la lâcheté des partisans de Voldemort, à s'enfuir, affolés.

Ils commençaient déjà à attaquer, les Mangemorts qui étaient restés, alors que leur Maître vénéré, menait un combat acharné avec Harry. Elle en oubliait carrément les blessés, qui agonisaient, dans la Grande Salle, malgré que Pomfresh y était retournée.

Les yeux balayant l'horizon, elle regarda ses amis, de nouveau anxieuse. Très anxieuse. Un cri d'effroi fit revenir Hermione, sur Terre. Et apparemment, elle était la seule, à l'avoir entendu. En tournant la tête vers l'entrée, elle échappa de justesse à un sort de Magie noire, d'un Mangemort. George arriva vers son agresseur, et s'occupa de son cas. La Gryffondor se faufila à l'intérieur du château, et courut, jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Elle vit alors, une fille blessée, debout à combattre, le redoutable Fenrir Greyback. Elle était aussi une Gryffondor, en cinquième année. Et pour une cinquième année, elle était extrêmement puissante et utilisait même des sorts de septième année.

Il y avait quelque chose chez elle, que Hermione adorait. C'était une métamorphomage, comme Tonks, l'était. Ses cheveux d'origine bruns, se colorièrent en bleu nuit. Elle était magnifique comme ça.

Hermione ne resta pas une seconde, plantée devant le duel, préférant y participer.

**- Confringo !** s'écria-t-elle, devant une Pomfresh inconsciente

Le sort suivit le droit chemin, en attaquant par derrière, un Greyback assoiffé de sang. Il était devenu d'une humeur macabre, c'était vrai, mais au moins, elle l'avait arrêté, de gesticuler vers certains patients. Il se tourna vers Hermione, avec un sourire aiguisé et bondit sur elle, sans qu'elle eut le temps, de faire quoique se soit. C'était dans un hurlement de terreur, qu'elle se fracassa le crâne au sol, écrasée par la masse du loup-garou. La fille métamorphomage, courageuse comme elle l'était, se jeta sur lui, essayant de l'étranger, avec ses maigres mains. Elle se fit rejeter par terre, en un coup de bras. Les nerfs à vifs, il changea de cible et s'attaqua à elle.

Hermione voulut la protéger, mais il était déjà trop tard. L'allié de Voldemort venait de mordre la fille, qui s'évanouit de douleur.

**- A nous deux,** grogna Fenrir, la bouche couverte de sang

**- Avada Kedavra !** formula-t-elle, sans pitié

Et bizarrement, il fut protégé par un sorte de bouclier invisible. Ce fut donc, avec un sourire de triomphe qu'il s'avança vers elle, tout en ricanant sardoniquement. Hermione, gardait espoir, sur le fait de s'en sortir vivante, malgré que les possibilités étaient minces, et recommença plusieurs fois, à lui lancer le même sort. Toujours rien. Mais la grande Hermione Granger, avait trouvé la faille de sa protection miraculée. Il portait un talisman, qui s'illuminait quand l'avada kedavra approchait trop de lui. Voilà, ce qui le protégeait ! Prise de sang-froid, elle l'arracha, en étranglant à peine, Greyback, qui sur le coup, ne fit rien. Après l'avoir enlevé et écrasé, elle se hâta de retourner à sa place initiale et fit sortir du bout de sa baguette, un autre sort, qui ricocha sur le laid visage de Fenrir. La grande Salle trembla, sous le sombre rugissement de son adversaire. Sur le coup d'un excès de rage, Hermione lui envoya un doloris, et le regretta, tout de suite après, l'avoir fait. Si elle avait eu une vision de ce qui allait se produire, elle se serait sauvée, en hurlant maman et papa.

**- Misérable Sang-de-Bourbe,** pesta Greyback, haletant de douleur

**- Misérable monstre !** cracha-t-elle, l'adrénaline traversant son corps tout entier

Lui, qui était entrain de se tortiller au sol, en silence, la jeune fille en profita pour courir jusqu'à la fille métamorphomage, inconsciente. Son regard se tourna vers Greyback, aussitôt fait, comprenant qu'il se tortillait de moins en moins. Pensant qu'il allait s'en prendre aussi aux autres blessés, elle trouva plus sur de les protéger. Pour le faire, elle avait du invoquer, de sa baguette, une ancienne incantation magique, similaire à celle que Lily Potter, avait lancé sur son fils, pour le protéger de Voldemort. Le sortilège protecteur fusa au plafond, et disparut en fins flocons argentés d'or, qui tombèrent, un à un, sur les blessés et Pomfresh. A l'instant où le sortilège prit fin, Hermione se sentit fortement endolori. Les conséquences, d'avoir protégé les blessés, étaient maintenant irrévocables.

**- Vendetta**, cingla pleins de méchanceté, Fenrir

Fenrir Greyback se mit à quatre pattes et poursuivit Hermione, qui essayait de lui échapper. Les yeux brillants de larme, elle formula un stupéfix, dans l'espoir de le réussir, mais sa baguette produisit une fumée opaque, aussi blanc que les cheveux de sa grand-mère paternelle.

Son cri désespéré, malgré qu'il ait rendu sourd le loup-garou, ne l'empêcha pas de se jeter sur elle, les crocs à quelque millimètre de la peau, de son visage laineux. Ses ongles poisseux de sang, s'allongèrent en de tranchantes griffes et se plantèrent dans la chair de son abdomen. Le hurlement suraigu de Hermione, avait pu en faire frissonner plus d'un. Elle dû, malgré tout, supporter les douleurs lancinantes sur son ventre et sur ses jambes toutes entières.

**- On pleure, Granger ?**

**- MONSTRE !** beugla Hermione

C'était là, d'où venait son immense cicatrice, digne d'Albator, sur sa joue droite.

Hermione le fixa droit dans les yeux, méprisante et lui mordit le bras qui se trouvait le plus proche, d'elle. Elle s'effraya elle-même, en constatant, qu'il restait de glace. Un sourire machiavélique se figea sur ses lèvres crochues.

**- Tu es … Inspirante, **rit-il, à gorge déployée

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de comprendre, que les crocs de Greyback, lui transpercèrent, l'avant bras gauche.

**- J'aurais bien voulu te laisser en loup-garou, mais finalement, je préfère te tuer.**

**- Allez-y. ALLEZ-Y, TUEZ-MOI ! TUEZ-MOI ! **

Sa vue s'estompa, en regardant le plafond terne de la Grande Salle, qui autrefois, faisait virevolter des bougies, à quelques mètres des têtes ébahis des élèves.

Elle perdait beaucoup de sang. Mais elle se rappela, d'une lumière dorée qui paralysa le massif corps, de Greyback.

Hermione se redressa, en faisant tomber par terre, le corps de son adversaire, rapidement, voulant voir _son/sa_ _sauveur/sauveuse_, si bien qu'_il/elle_ était déjà parti(e). Elle avait juste eu le temps, de savoir qu'_il/elle_, avait les cheveux blonds.

**- Au secours,** émit la faible voix de la métamorphomage

La rouge et or, accourut à ses côtés, les larmes roulants sur ses joues.

Les deux filles devaient fuir. Fuir Greyback était la meilleure solution, qu'elle n'eut jamais trouvé. Et puis, elle ne se voyait, que faire ça. Elle devait quitter le monde magique, avant que le sort de _son/sa sauveur/sauveuse_, se dissipe.

**- Je suis là,** couina Hermione en lui prenant la main**, comment t'appelles-tu ?**

**- Diana. Diana Keys,** souffla la blessée

**- Eh bien Diana, je te promets une vie meilleure,** pleura-t-elle silencieusement

Elle sanglotait, pour la simple bonne raison, qu'en se cachant, elle ne pourrait plus revoir sa famille, et ses amis, avant un bon bout de temps. Et ça, ça lui déchirait le cœur. Mais à force de ressasser, ce qu'il venait de se passer, son humeur changea en toute autre chose. Sa mine s'assombrit et ses yeux, qui d'habitude, regorgeaient de clarté, n'étaient que ténébreux, depuis ce jour sombre de sa vie.

**- Nous n'aurons plus aucuns problèmes, toi et moi.**

**- Vraiment ? **

**- Vraiment.**

La main toujours dans la sienne, Hermione fit déguerpir le plancher, la blessée, devant l'ancienne maison abandonnée de ses grands-parents maternelles, décédés. **»**

Hermione écarquilla, plusieurs fois ses paupières mouillées, en inspirant fortement. Elle n'avait plus la sensation, d'être dans son fauteuil chéri, mais plutôt dans quelque chose de plus dur, et plus lisse.

Son regard fut porté, par des sanglots, au dessus de sa tête. Diana pleurait à chaudes larmes, tandis que Hermione était nonchalamment allongée sur les fines jambes, de son amie.

En face d'elles, se trouvait son fauteuil préféré.

**- Comment as-tu pu dire ça ...** gémit Diana

**- Dire quoi … ?**

**- Comment as-tu pu hurler à Greyback, de te tuer, hein … ? **

**- Diana … C'est du passé, tout ça ! **

**- Je sais, mais ça fait toujours aussi mal ! **

**- Tout va s'arranger,** fit Hermione en se redressant, en face d'elle

**- Vraiment ?** sécha-t-elle ses larmes

**- Vraiment. **

Diana se précipita dans ses bras, et, n'ayant plus la force de retenir ses larmes, explosa en sanglot, sur l'épaule de Hermione. L'ancienne rouge et or posa son menton, au sommet de son crâne, en lui caressant, ses cheveux roses ténébreux.

Au fond, ni Diana, ni Hermione en étaient convaincues. Les deux jeunes filles préféraient espérer, que d'assumer la réalité. Car, il n'y avait que l'espoir, qui les faisait survivre. ©


	3. Chapter 3 : Allison

_**Bonjour ! **_

_**Voici le chapitre trois :3 **_

_**Je remercie tous ceux, qui ont pris la peine de lire ma fiction, et de la suivre ! Ça me fait extrêmement plaisir ! **_

_**Je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'aime beaucoup ce chapitre :3 *SADISME LEVEL UP* **_

_**Bonne lecture et laissez un review, parce que les avis c'est important ! x PADMA**_

* * *

Ils étaient là, à virevolter, plus libres comme l'air, dans le rafale de vent. Les flocons croulèrent machinalement, sans jamais s'arrêter sur Hermione. Et elle adorait ça. Les yeux fermés, elle prit plaisir, à se faire recouvrir de neige. La douceur de l'eau, au contact de son corps pâle, la fit revivre. Ça lui rappelait, quelque peu, les caresses de sa mère, le soir, avant qu'elle s'endorme au Pays Imaginaire. Elle se rappela encore de sa voix, lui dire « _Bonne nuit, ma chérie_ ». Hermione rêvait de revenir en arrière. Au temps de son innocence. A l'époque où elle ne se croyait qu'une simple moldue. Là, où tout était parfait. Il n'empêchait que, si elle avait gardé son retourneur de temps, elle n'aurait pas hésité, à refaire sa vie une nouvelle fois, à grandir dans l'innocence, car avant la guerre, elle en valait largement la peine. C'était plus tentant, que de mûrir dans la peur et dans la souffrance. Qui n'aurait pas accepté, eux, étant des survivants d'une cruelle guerre ?

**- Hermione, rentre !** rugit Diana**, tu vas attraper froid !**

**- Mais c'est tellement plus distrayant, de ne rien faire.**

**- Peut-être oui, mais dois-je te rappeler qu'il fait au moins, -5°C ?**

**- Et c'est moi la plus âgée,** souffla Hermione, en ouvrant les yeux.

Connaissant Diana, mieux que personne, Hermione savait donc, qu'elle n'allait pas céder. Elle dû se forcer, à rentrer chez elles, en traînant des pieds. Elle se rendit bien vite compte, qu'elle était congelée. La tête dans les nuages, elle prit des sous-vêtements propres, oubliant pour ainsi dire, des vêtements, et fila prendre une douche chaude. L'eau chaude détendit ses muscles et embua peu à peu, la salle de bain. L'envie de rester sous le jet d'eau, la tentait bien mais, ça n'était pas gratuit. Hermione s'extirpa de la cabine de douche, en s'enroulant dans une épaisse serviette blanche. Elle peigna ses cheveux, en les ramenant en arrière.

**- Quelle benêt !** jura-t-elle contre elle-même

Ce n'était rien, qu'à cet instant, que Hermione s'aperçut qu'elle n'avait pas pris ses habits. Elle se sécha le corps et mit ses sous-vêtements, toute grognon. Toujours en traînant des pieds, elle quitta la salle de bain, pour aller dans sa chambre, mais s'arrêta, en voyant _COMME PAR HASARD_, Malefoy, accompagné de Diana.

**- Oh tiens, quelle surprise. Je te pensais mort !** cingla-t-elle en soupirant

Drago ne répondit rien, et elle en fut assez surprise, même si elle ne le paraissait pas. Il avait les yeux focalisés sur son corps, et se rappela, qu'elle était juste, en sous-vêtements, mais Hermione n'était pas gênée pour autant.

**- Quoi ?** fit-elle en soupirant une nouvelle fois**, t'as jamais vu une fille en sous-vêtements ? Ça m'étonne, venant de toi.**

Pour seul réponse, l'ancien Serpentard observa, d'un rapide coup d'œil, sa morsure de loup-garou, sur son avant-bras gauche.

**- Ah … Ça.** comprit-elle

Hermione se tut et alla dans sa chambre, la tête baissée, avec le regard de Diana et Drago, qui lui brûlait le dos. Elle enfila un pull que Molly Weasley lui avait tricoté, pour un Noël, avec un pantalon, qui allait avec son haut et se dépêcha de rejoindre les deux autres compères, le visage impassible. Même si au fond, elle avait une envie irrésistible de pleurer. Elle avait bien enregistré le regard choqué de Drago, sur son corps. Comme si ce n'était pas assez dur, de se supporter soi-même, alors si en plus, elle devait supporter le regard horrifié des autres, elle allait exploser !

**- Oh, un pull typique Weasley,** dit Drago sarcastique

**- Tu as un problème avec mon pull, Malefoy ? Si tu veux, tu peux t'expliquer avec lui, en tête à tête, et de pull à Homme,** ironisa-t-elle, l'air irritée

**- Je n'ai pas envie de me salir, pour … ****_ça_****.**

**- Tu préfères que je te salisse en te giflant, puisque je suis une Sang-de-Bourbe, n'est-il pas ?**

**- Bon,** coupa Diana avant qu'une dispute dégénère**, qu'as-tu à nous dire, Malefoy ? Non parce que, ça fait plus d'une semaine, qu'on t'attendait ! **

**- J'étais si attendu que ça ? Ça m'émeut. **

**- Il n'a rien à nous dire,** concrétisa Hermione en observent finement, les traits du visage de l'ancien Serpentard.

**- Comment peux-tu savoir ça, Hermione ?** demanda Diana, troublée.

**- Il se serrait empressé de nous le dire, et il serait venu bien avant.**

**- Tu n'as presque pas tord, Granger,** s'incrusta Drago**, si je ne suis pas venu avant, c'est parce que Greyback, n'est pas allé chez mes parents.**

**- Oh non,** paniqua soudainement Hermione**, il a flairé nos traces ! **

**- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?** s'épouvanta Diana ne voulant rien croire

**- Parce que c'est évident !** s'écria l'ancienne Gryffondor, avant de manquer terriblement d'air.

Sa respiration devint saccadée, et au rythme au dessus de la normale. Hermione ferma les yeux mais les rouvrit à l'immédiat, en revoyant Greyback la torturer.

**- Hermione ? Granger ?** l'appelèrent Drago et Diana, en même temps

**- Diana … La ventoline … Vite !**

La jeune fille métamorphomage, aux cheveux oranges crépusculaires se précipita dans la chambre de Hermione, et s'empara de sa précieuse ventoline. Diana accourut auprès d'elle, et la lui donna, la mine inquiète. La brune engouffra dans sa bouche, la ventoline et appuya deux fois, sur un bouton carré, qui lui injecta le produit, dans les voies respiratoires. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, et partit en courant de chez elle, ne voulant pas qu'on la voit pleurer, comme une madeleine. A au moins, un kilomètres plus loin, au milieu de nulle part, elle hurla haut et fort, folle de rage :

**- OU QUE TU SOIS GREYBACK, TU NE M'AURAS PLUS JAMAIS ! J'AURAIS MA REVANCHE ! CE SERA DE MONSTRE A MONSTRE, LA PROCHAINE FOIS, QU'ON SE CROISE, TU ENTENDS ?! DE MONSTRE A MONSTRE !**

La neige. Hermione ne voyait que de la neige, autour d'elle. Elle choisit cet instant pour s'effondrer en sanglot, en s'agenouillant, dans cette même neige. Elle n'en pouvait plus de vivre dans la peur, et qu'un beau jour, Greyback la retrouve elle, et Diana. Enfin … « _vivre_ » n'était pas le bon mot à employer dans ce genre de situation. Depuis un an et demi, elles essayaient sans relâche de survivre, à se cacher de Greyback. Depuis un an et demi, elles avaient dû couper les liens avec la famille et les amis. Et pour personne, c'était une vie. Parce que depuis un an et demi, Diana et Hermione changeaient régulièrement d'habitat, car à chaque fois Il, les retrouvait. Elles avaient dû faire exactement pareil pour le travail. Leurs craintes, leurs angoisses, leurs stresses, tout ça, prenaient le dessus dans leurs vies. C'était ce qui les constituaient, à cause de Lui. Hermione se releva, ravala ses larmes encore trop présentes sur son visage et marcha, sans savoir où aller, tremblante de froid. Son odorat de loup-garou s'alarma en percevant, une forte odeur de sang. Elle provenait d'une clairière complètement isolée, et s'y précipita. Aussi rapide que le vent, elle arriva vers un immense chêne où …

**- ALLISOOOOOOOOOOON !** hurla Hermione d'horreur**, NOOOOOON ! ALLISON !**

Cette « _Allison_ » n'était autre que la sœur de Hermione. Sa petite sœur du même âge que Diana, était crucifiée sur un chêne. Son corps était boursouflé de plaies immondes et sur le visage, était rivé d'ecchymoses. Elle était tenue par cinq gros clous. Un à la gorge, un dans chacun des bras, et les deux derniers dans les jambes. Le pire était qu'elle avait les yeux ouverts, et que les traits de son visage montraient à quel point, elle avait eu peur. Hermione sut que Greyback était encore entrain de les chercher. Diana et Drago arrivèrent peu de temps après, aux côtés de l'ancienne Gryffondor. Hermione, folle de rage contre Lui, arracha de la chair et du bois, les clous qui tenaient sa sœur, raide comme un pic. Le corps faillit tomber dans la neige, mais Hermione le récupéra à temps, en un grognement de mélancolie. Elle s'étala au sol, tenant fermement Allison, contre elle. Elle hurla plusieurs fois, prise d'une hystérie suraiguë, alors que plus loin, pleurait silencieusement, une Diana. Drago, lui, était perdu. Qui était cette petite fille ?

**- C'est sa petite sœur Allison …** sanglota Diana

Drago ne lui répondit pas. Subitement, il était peiné pour Hermione. Lorsqu'il était plus jeune, il avait plusieurs fois espéré, d'avoir une petite sœur ou un petit frère. S'il en avait eu un ou une, il n'aurait jamais souhaité qu'il/elle meurt de cette façon. Il ne l'aurait jamais supporté. Alors il s'avança vers Hermione. Elle, elle ne savait pas encore que Diana et Drago étaient derrière elle, à la désoler du regard. Elle embrassa une dernière fois son front gêlé, l'allongea et la recouvrit de neige. Une main glacée se posa sur son épaule, lui fit tourner la tête momentanément et elle découvrit, pour la première fois, un Drago Malefoy attristée, pour elle. Hermione ne sut ce qu'il lui avait prit mais, elle se jeta dans ses bras. Quoique … Finalement, c'était simple ! Elle avait besoin de réconfort. Sur le coup, le petit Drago resta complètement stoïque, si bien qu'il se résigna à ne rien faire, préférant la serrer contre lui, pour la réconforter.

**- Je suis désolé pour toi, Granger.**

**- Ne t'excuses pas, **se pressa-t-elle de dire et après un long moment, elle reprit**, Greyback n'est pas loin. C'est lui qui a tué ma sœur … Il va nous tuer …**

Drago s'enleva de l'étreinte instantanément et posa ses mains, sur les épaules frêles de Hermione.

**- Jamais.**

Elle crût avoir mal entendue. Hermione le regarda, surprise et lui demanda :

**- Q-Quoi … ?**

**- Nous trois voulons la même chose, la peau de Greyback. Je pense que si nous luttons contre lui, on pourra le vaincre.**

**- Un instant Malefoy … Comment ça se fait que tu veux sa peau ?**

**- J'ai mes raisons.**

**- Lesquelles ? Parce qu'il y a deux semaines, tu avais dis que tes parents avaient de bonnes relations avec lui … !**

**- Oui, c'est juste, mais pas avec moi.**

**- Hein ? Pourquoi pas toi ? Ça n'a pas de sens !**

**- Est-ce qu'il y a un sens à la vie de Greyback ? Non. Alors la discussion est close.**

**- Tu es mauvais le blanc-bec, **rit doucement Diana, après avoir essuyé ses larmes**, mais comment veux-tu que, nous ses loups-garous, on lutte ? Imagine : Nous nous retrouvons devant lui et qu'il nous oblige de te tuer … ! Il a un énorme pouvoir contre nous !**

**- Keys, le blanc-bec t'emmerdes, pour la peine, je ne te répondrais pas.**

**- Normal, tu ne connais pas la réponse !**

**- Que tu crois.**

**- En plus,** reprit-elle songeuse**, Greyback est extrêmement fort. Pour la peine, il faudrait que Hermione et moi, combattions avec la magie, mais le problème, c'est qu'il faut être au moins trois, pour le vaincre. Alors que Hermione ne …**

**- Ferme-là!** hurla Hermione**, ferme-là Diana, tu seras …**

**- « **_**Hermione ne peut plus pratiquer la magie, parce qu'elle n'a plus de pouvoir.**_** ». Merci, mais je le savais déjà, **coupa Drago, frustré.

**- Comment peux-tu savoir ça ?!** s'écria-t-elle**, j'en ai jamais parlé !**

**- Mes parents, d'après ce qu'a dit Greyback.**

**- Oh … Je m'en doutais,** dit-elle le visage impassible.

**- Je **_**me doute**_**, Granger,** fendit-il un sourire arrogant**, tes moldus n'ont pas inventé quelque chose pour se défendre ? **

**- Oui mais, tu veux que j'en trouve comment ?! **

**- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ! C'est moi le moldu peut-être ?!**

**- Mais c'est tellement facile d'avoir une arme,** s'incrusta Diana

**- Et comment?!** s'époumonèrent Drago et Hermione

**- Allô ? Connaissez-vous la magie ? **

**- Allô ! Tu sais que je n'ai plus de pouvoir ?**

**- Vous êtes lourds,** souffla la cadette du groupe.

Diana sortit sa baguette et la leva au ciel, sous le regard vexé de Hermione et Drago. Une carabine apparut, de nulle part, et atterrit au sol en douceur. Ils observèrent la métamorphomage, la bouche grande ouverte.

**- Fermez-la bouche, vous allez gober un flocon. Croyez-le ou non, mais, ce n'est pas bon.**

**- On ne veut même pas savoir pourquoi tu as avalé de la neige un jour, Keys, mais EXPLIQUE-NOUS, comment as-tu pu réussir à faire le sort, alors qu'il n'y avait que le vieux fou à la barbe infinie, qui arrivait à le faire !**

**- MALEFOY !** beugla Hermione**, le respect, tu connais ?**

**- Pourquoi me poses-tu la question, alors que tu connais déjà la réponse ? En plus d'avoir régressé magiquement, tu régresses aussi, intellectuellement, décidément,** lui jeta-t-il un pic

**- Je vais le …**

**- VOS GUEULES ! Merci**, s'éclaircit la voix, Diana**, donc pour revenir à ta question p'tit cœur : Être grande sorcière, implique de grands pouvoirs.**

**- Ça va là ? Tu as fini de te la jouer ? **cingla-t-il

**- Et toi, est-ce que t'arrêteras de le faire un jour ?** riposta-t-elle

**- Je vais la …**

**- STOP ! COMMENT VOULEZ-VOUS QU'ON LUTTE CONTRE GREYBACK, SI NOUS NOUS ENTENDONS MEME PAS ?!**

**- On peut dire, que t'as de la gueule Granger ! **

**- MALEFOY ! **

- … **Qu'est-ce que j'y peux si je supporte, aucunes de vous deux ?**

**- Parce que t'as déjà supporté quelqu'un, dans ta vie ?** s'étonna Diana

**- Diana ! Malefoy ! Fermez-là ! De nous trois, personne n'est supportable, de toute façon. Mais puisqu'on s'est décidés, à devenir, alliés, on va le devenir dès maintenant. Donc, on est tous beaux, tous gentils parce que sinon, la mort nous attend. A partir de ce jour, on se parlera correctement, sans qu'il y ait une dispute à tout bout de champ. Moi, pour ma part je n'ai plus rien à perdre. Ma raison de vivre est aussi morte que mon âme. Si je meurs, ce n'est pas bien grave, mais si je vis, je veux ma revanche. Notre revanche. A prendre ou à laisser.**

**- Très bien Granger. Nous serons le trio le plus inséparable au monde,** ricana-t-il

**- Parfaitement mon cher ! Nous serons surtout, le premier trio, qui aura le sang de Greyback.**

**- Hermione … Je … Je n'ai pas envie de casser ta joie mais on va où maintenant ? On a plus trop d'argent,** paniqua Diana

**- Qu'est-ce que vous feriez sans moi, par Merlin,** soupira Drago**, allez faire vos valises, je sais dans quel endroit aller. **

C'était à partir de ce moment que Hermione eut l'idée d'appeler leur trio : « _Le Trio de Sang. _».

L'avenir leur réservait encoure tout un tas de surprise, maintenant que ce trio rocambolesque, s'était formé.

En bien, ou en mal. ©


End file.
